


Memento

by Lillinet (IzarVesperes)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/Lillinet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie cuestionó al antiguo Señor del Fuego cuando derritió la radio hasta sus cimientos. Situado en el Libro 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento

**Memento.**

El teléfono sonó en medio de la noche. Entreabriendo su ojo bueno en medio de la oscuridad, le costó darse cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo. Movió su mano derecha a tientas sobre la mesa de luz hasta dar con el teléfono dorado y negro que estaba sobrecargado en exceso. Un regalo de un mercader demasiado lamebotas.

Descolgó el auricular y se lo llevó al oído para preguntar con voz seca y cansada por las horas de sueño.

—¿Diga? — expresó con su voz, intentando sonar lo más despierto posible. Esperaba que sea bueno.

—Señor, tenemos una comunicación desde la Tribu Agua del Sur —informó el hombre del otro lado del teléfono—. Creo que realmente va a querer venir.

Zuko suspiró de manera pesada y dijo que estaría allí.

Habrá tardado entre quince y veinte minutos llegar al puesto donde la radio los hombres del Loto Blanco estaban esperándolo. Le pasaron el comunicador y observó el aparato sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¿Katara? —preguntó a tientas. Korra no estaba en el Polo Sur, por lo que si había algún tipo de alboroto allí, tendría que venir de Tonraq o de Katara. Y su vieja amiga sería la única que se animaría a despertarlo a aquellas horas.

—Oh, Zuko, qué alivio poder hablar contigo —respondió su voz a través del comunicador—. Escucha… tenemos una pequeña situación aquí.

Comentó con la calma de alguien que te esta por decir alguna mala noticia. Zuko cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, preparándose mentalmente para afrontar cualquier situación que se presentara.

—De acuerdo… ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió.

—Korra no esta en República Unida como pensamos que estaría —comenzó Katara—. De hecho, hace seis meses que no está allí.

—¿Dónde está, entonces?

—Ese es el problema. No sabemos. Por ahora, oficialmente, el Avatar está desaparecido —suspiró con tono resignado. Zuko cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la sien—. Ya hemos comenzado a organizar una búsqueda por aquí, pero, dada las circunstancias, creo que sería mejor que tú encabezaras la búsqueda para encontrar al Avatar y traerla de regreso.

Nadie cuestionó al antiguo Señor del Fuego cuando derritió la radio hasta sus cimientos.

**Author's Note:**

> Y es por esto que no escribo humor, gente.
> 
> Al menos lo intenté.
> 
> La idea se me ocurrió al ver un doodle en tumblr, si pudiese poner el link, lo haría, pero a veces es demasiado estricto (debido a que no guardo cosas, no lo encuentro :'l)
> 
> Originalmente publicado el 10/09/2014
> 
> Avatar: Legend of Korra le pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.


End file.
